Survivor
by Detective's Heart
Summary: How do you know when the line between sane and insane has been crossed? You don't. Now a whole year after her disappearance will the former L'Cies fearless leader ever remember what happened to her and who they are? Trapped in the darkness, constantly being put through her paces, will she ever realise what she still has or even see what she had before? Or will she wither away?


**This isn't an AU and this only includes background OC's. It would be boring without the added dialogue after all. xD**

 **Also need a Beta Reader!**

 **This fic is Lightning centric in case you were wondering.**

* * *

The subject leapt high into the air.

A well-aimed swipe later and metal crashed to the ground to lie beside the rest.

A buzzer sounded, her ears swivelled and her gaze shifted towards the hatch. Her paws clicked as she turned her back on the scene of shredded robotics and engineering junk. The strong metals and plastics of her oil stained shell shifted fluidly as if the battle had never taken place.

Now, in front of the large vent used to control her movements, she took one last look at the remains of their struggle.

An apology came to mind but could never be spoken.

They were just like her yet were a stark contrast to what she was.

Perhaps they couldn't feel a thing…

No, that was wishful thinking.

Wishing they had a painless death at her paws would be pointless. They would tear her apart if they had to.

Or would they?

Maybe they aren't even conscious…

…

She should leave this train of thought.

She should focus on the ' _now's'_ , not the ' _What if's'._ That made it easier.

She crouched before hurriedly entering the steel corridor. Sapphire eyes glowed and pierced the darkness ahead of her as she stealthily traversed herself round the sharp corner and later, out into her room.

No.

Her prison.

This was her prison. Nothing more and nothing less.

Her pink-patched, white casing reflected the lone light source that hung from the ceiling, somehow adding to the darkness that was her cell.

With a screech that grated her ears, the only exit sealed itself once more.

She padded around the tables in the centre of the tiled floor. She followed the paths of dust that led to the lilac, star-flecked fabrics that hung from the ceiling, hiding all behind it from view.

It had been like this since the beginning. Except without the dust and without the claw marks, gouged into the concrete walls. Why was she once so desperate to escape all that time ago?

The reason never came to mind. It never did and never would.

Her canine claws found purchase on the familiar wooden stage that stood behind those curtains. This was where she would rest. Curled up in the corner, with no shortage of the cold, unforgiving darkness that was her den.

She would rest until the need for something – anything else, to be within her line of sight, became too great to ignore.

A sick sense of security overwhelmed her as she knew that not even the cameras in the corners could see beyond the curtains and study her like some kids science project.

It didn't last.

The urge to leave the secluded stage came apparent as quick as her desire to hide – no, _rest_ – had left her.

She stood once more, exiting the stage and heading to the white clothed tables.

Four in total.

Each with colourful cones that children wore as crowns littering them.

Six hats each.

All about three of her feet apart on either side of the surfaces.

She gazed at them for the umpteenth time, counting and recounting the furniture to keep her mind occupied and to saver the little colour there was in the room.

She sniffed at the dust, intent on finding how long they had been like this. The musty stench of decay and the thickness of the filth told her only one thing.

One year.

One year exactly since they planned for her arrival.

Her snout retreated from the table cloths. She now wandered the room her gaze lazily shifting between each identifiable object.

A blue, paper, pony.

It dangled from the ceiling by a single thread of string. Completely suspended in both air and motion.

The different colours that adorned the papers always intrigued her.

Why was something so colourful and so sweet scented in this keep? Why did it always make her feel hungry for the sugar she could never have now?

Why were the walls around this colourful thing so bland in comparison? Why was there never any sunlight? Never any warmth? Never any words spoken from her fang filled jaws? What even _was_ sugar?

A throaty, metallic growl rumbled through her chest and throat before echoing throughout the room.

She had never been one for many words. Though now it seems as though she could not speak those words if she wanted to.

It had been too long since she had even heard the voice of another that was meant for ears that she had forgotten what it was like to be part of a verbal conversation.

The screech of metal against metal, forced her pointed lugs to lay flat against her head.

Dull, ocean eyes narrowed on the metal box that was pushed through a hatch near the stage.

Another puzzle.

Another puzzle for another meal.

The idea of working for her food was not a foreign one. It seemed only natural that you could never have something that wasn't earned.

She was glad to have something to do for a while. Enough focus on one task could keep anyone busy for a time.

Or so she'd assumed.

She approached the puzzle block before sitting beside it. Her white, pink tipped tail wrapped around her paws as she looked over the buttons atop the device.

Several blue, several red and several green.

A black box outlined the grids of white in the centre whilst numbers of different kinds gave hints to the solution.

Her eyes narrowed as she counted the amount the clues gave her across the grid both horizontally and vertically. It took her little time to use the colours given to her to create the image of three different coloured circles, within the grid.

With a satisfying click the left face of the container flopped downwards. It clattered to the ground, sending a huge plume of dust every which way.

She sneezed.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

She blinked before peeking into the crate that stirred a deep rumble within her stomach.

Fish.

Perfect.

Without further ado she plucked the filleted meal from its confinement and dropped it onto the steel lid.

In mere moments she devoured the meat.

Still hungry for more she glanced within the crate once again only to be disappointed at the lack of anything other than air.

She licked her lips and claws clean of the rather large dinner before she returned to her stage to rest.

After all, testing would be upon her soon...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hiya! I'm not dead yet guys! Yeah, I'd really appreciate a Beta reader for this...**

 **Would also love some critique!**

 **But yeah, the Persona 4 stuff is still in the works but my inspiration for that has dwindled a bit since I last updated them. Sorry about that. xD**

 **I'm also in my final year of my GCSE's and stuff so you can probably guess where my time has been going.**

 **Yeah, I'm gonna try this type of writing out since I've had this idea in my head for a while now along with plenty of others from this game. No seriously, I have... 16 unfinished and unpublished fics for this game. No joke.**

 **Anyway, hope this is enjoyed even though the fandom has moved on a bit since this game was in the limelight.**

 **Turrah guys! :D**


End file.
